


Reunion

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [24]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jughead welcomes Archie home for Christmas.





	Reunion

Archie really wasn’t expecting Jughead to be stood in the driveway when he got home, but here he is. Holding a large box and wrapped in a huge coat and scarf, Jughead grins as Archie hops out of the car.

“Hey, you’re back!” Jughead says, grinning. “I’ve got your present.”

“Thanks, Jug,” Archie says, taking the present. “But… why’re you here?”

“I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. And I’m real glad you’re back for Christmas. It wouldn’t feel like Christmas with you up in Canada.”

Archie smiles. “I know. Thanks for the gift, Jug. And Merry Christmas.”


End file.
